


All Hopes Dashed

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never works out for El Dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hopes Dashed

El Dragón **hoped** that this was just a bad dream. He really wanted it to be a bad dream. He hoped it was a bad dream because he didn't want anything even remotely like this to be possible in real life.

The party had been going **brilliantly**. The party had been going really well. Or at least, it had been until they'd found that Lex Luthor had sent them a trolley full of cakes. **Everyone** had laughed. All the people at the party had laughed. Everyone, except Superman.

Instead of laughing, Superman got **drunk**. He consumed copious amounts of alcohol.

El Dragón didn't **notice** Superman getting drunk. He didn't at any point become aware that Superman was getting drunk. This was because he was **busy**. He was doing other things. The main thing he was doing was **flirting** with Atom. He was trying to make Atom want hot mansex with him.

And, for once in El Dragón's life, it seemed to be actually working.

Right until Flash interrupted the party.

Superman was a **mean drunk**. He was very nasty when he had consumed alcohol. This time he was so nasty, he'd managed to get a huge flying insect to start attacking people. But somehow, Flash, who had seen it, had lost it. He couldn't find the great big flying insect. He asked the other superheroes to help him.

But no-one **believed** him. No-one thought that he was telling the truth.

Flash gave El Dragón a **pleading look**. He begged El Dragón to help him using just his eyes. El Dragón **sighed**. El Dragón let out a breath of air in a sad manner. He then went outside to start looking for the giant pest.

The insect was right outside the door. El Dragón dealt with it **quickly**. He dealt with it in a very fast manner. He dealt with it quickly because he wanted to get back to Atom so that they could have hot mansex.

Only, when he got back to the party, Atom was gone. And so was Flash.

And that's terrible.


End file.
